RWBY: Farewell
by The Burning Ruler
Summary: Jasper is a average boy. It's his three month anniversary with his girlfriend Yang, but upon receiving a surprise his mental health suffers. One-shot. (Depressed OC x Cheater Yang)


**I feel the need to say this before the story starts. I actually wrote this during my depression back around the time chapter 21 of A Demon's Life was uploaded. I considered deleting it, but decided to upload it anyways. I changed a few things to make it better, made it a bit longer and edited the author's note a bit.**

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am here with a one-shot story! This one will be a bit different from what I usually write. This will be a sadder story than what I usually write, and this one won't have a happy ending for a change. As I am sure you can tell from the summary, this will be an OC x Yang story, but there will be a slight twist. You'll just have to read it to find out the twist. Can't give it away too early can I? Anyways, enough of this, let's get sad!**

Chapter 1: Farewell

Jasper was a normal boy. Standing at about 5 foot 6. Green eyes. Light stubble on his face and white hair. However, he was hiding something deep inside his mind. He was depressed. He had been since his family was murdered in front of him. Every time he had gotten a friend, they had died within 24 hours of becoming friends with him, and upon going to school, he was bullied and ridiculed more than the faunus, simply because of his shyness. Jasper gradually began to distance himself from others and avoid people altogether, which only added to his bullying. Upon arriving at beacon, he felt that his luck was turning around once he managed to make friends with Ruby Rose. Shortly after he had made friends with three others that became his teammates.

However, friendship wasn't the only thing he wanted. He met a girl that made him feel a way he had never felt before. She had almost shining blonde hair, lilac eyes and was more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen before. Her name was Yang Xiao Long.

From the first moment he saw her, he had fallen for her. However, he never thought he would be able to be with her. After a few months of watching her from afar, her teammates and his had convinced him to ask her out. He decided to take a chance and ask her, but he never expected her to say yes. However, after h had asked, he felt his heart leap when she smiled back at him and said "Yes."

They had been dating for a few months and Jasper was happier than he had ever been. He had forgotten all about his depression. However, that was about to change. Jasper was walking to Yang's dorm with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. They had set a time for their three month anniversary date and Jasper had decided to surprise Yang by showing up early. As he was walking to their dorm he heard a familiar voice coming from the courtyard. He recognized it as Yang's.

'That's odd.' He followed the sound and looked into the courtyard, and felt his heart shatter immediately. Yang was kissing Jaune. He back was facing Jasper. Jaune looked up after the kiss and saw Jasper. He covered his mouth with a hand and urged Yang to turn around. Yang turned around and saw Jasper standing in the entryway to the courtyard, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Jasper? This… um… this isn't what to looks like. I swear." Said Yang, but Jasper knew better.

He turned around and ran away as fast as he could before getting to his dorm and locking the door. He sat on his bed a cried until there was a knock.

"Who is it?" asked Jasper through sobs.

"Um, it's Yang." Said Yang from the other side.

"GO AWAY!" yelled Jasper.

"But-" Jasper wouldn't let her finish.

"NO! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" yelled Jasper, still sobbing.

"… ok…" said Yang in a pained voice, before leaving.

After he stopped sobbing he looked towards his dresser. He got up and walked over to the dresser before opening the bottom drawer. He looked inside to see a pen and a sheet of paper. He picked them up and sat down at his desk. He started to write.

"Dear everyone,

It is with great sorrow and regret that I write this. I never brought this up as I didn't think there would ever be a reason to, but before coming to beacon, I lived with depression for five years. My family was killed in front of me, any friend I made had died within a day, and I was bullied and ridiculed all through school. Upon coming to beacon, I gradually began to forget, and eventually began to think I had rid myself of my depression. However, today I realized that it never really left me. I hadn't forgotten it, I had merely repressed it, and unfortunately, it has come back. I am sorry, but I give up. I can't live with this any longer. I'm sorry. I wish it didn't have to come to this, but it has. You may not know why yet, so let me fill you in. Today was supposed to be my three month anniversary with Yang. However, while walking to her room, I saw her making out with Jaune in the courtyard. Yang was the only girl I had ever known that made me happy. Simply being with her was the only thing that made life worth living. I loved her more than I ever thought possible, and thought she felt the same way, but she didn't. Without her, there is nothing left for me in this world. Again, I wish that I could go on, but I just can't deal with this feeling anymore. Everyone, I'm afraid this is goodbye forever. Make sure Yang knows this next part. Yang, I hope you and Jaune are happy together, but you are going to have to live with this forever. You are going to have to live on knowing that it is your fault that this happened. It is your fault that I am dead. It is your fault that no one will ever see me again, and I hope you are happy with what you've done to me. The best part, if you had just told me you wanted to break up, this wouldn't have happened. If you had just said that, I would still be alive. Enjoy your guilt Yang.

PS. Do me a favor. When you scatter my ashes, make sure some are kept for my team, Team RWBY and Team JNPR, and make sure you throw the rest off the edge of beacon, so I can finally be free.

Goodbye forever,

Jasper"

Jasper put his pen down and reached up to the ceiling. He folded the note and left it on his desk. He moved his chair to the center of his dorm room. He pushed some of the boards out of the way and reached up, pulling down a noose. He tugged on it a few times to make sure it was secure. He grabbed his scroll and sent a message to his teammates as well as Team RWBY and Team JNPR saying simply "Sorry". He put the noose around his neck and kicked the chair out from underneath him.

**With Jasper's team, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Ruby, Blake and Weiss.**

Their scrolls all chimed at the same time. They all checked their scrolls to see a message from Jasper that read, "Sorry".

"Why is he apologizing?" asked Weiss.

"I don't know but I don't have a good feeling about this." Said one of Jasper's teammates.

"Yeah. We should go check out what's going on." Said Blake, also having a bad feeling.

When they got to the room they knocked on it.

"Jasper? You ok in there?" asked Weiss.

When they got no response, they got even more worried.

"Jasper? What's going on?" asked Nora.

Still no response.

"We're coming in." said one of Jasper's teammates, opening the door, before collapsing onto his knees.

"No… no no no…" was all he said before everyone saw Jasper hanging in the middle of the room. All they had to do was take one look into his eyes and they could see that he was gone. His eyes were usually filled with cheer and happiness, but now, they were dull, flat, glassy and most of all, devoid of any life.

They walked inside and saw the note. Ren picked it up and read it aloud. After he had finished, Ruby burst into tears, while everyone else flashed between sadness and anger at Yang and Jaune.

"Why didn't he tell us… we could have helped him… maybe we could've prevented this!" said Ruby, sobbing madly.

"That bitch…" was all Weiss said, her eyes filled with rage towards Yang. She took her scroll out and sent a message to Yang. It read "Yang Xiao Long, you get your ass back to beacon right now so you can face what you did to Jasper you slut! Oh, and make sure you bring your new boy-toy Jaune. If you aren't back within five minutes I will hunt you down and drag you back myself. That is not a threat, that is a PROMISE!"

Yang showed up outside Jaspers door on two minutes, Jaune by her side. Weiss was waiting outside. When she saw Yang she grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to Jasper's dorm room door. She opened the door and Yang tried to turn away from Jasper's hanging body. Weiss grabbed Yang's head and forced her to face it again.

"Don't you look away. Take a good long look at what you did to him. Etch it into your fucking memory!" yelled Weiss. Blake then grabbed Jaune and did the same to him, saying much of the same words.

"Ren. Re-read the note so she can hear what happened." Said Weiss, still forcing Yang to face Jasper's eyes, neglecting to see that Yang's own eyes were filled with tears. Once Ren finished the note, Yang was fully crying, but Weiss was still pissed.

"OH NO! You don't get to cry! Let me guess. You feel bad right? You want to change things right? Well guess what? You can't! Jasper is dead, he is never going to come back, the last memory any of us will have of him, is him hanging in his room dead, and the only reason is that you couldn't tell him that you wanted to break up. Had you said that, he would still be alive." Said Weiss, now screaming.

"How could you do this Yang…" said Jaune.

"What right do you have to say anything!?" asked Blake.

"She told me that she had already broken up with him." Said Jaune as Blake released him.

"Wait… Jaune…" Yang couldn't finish before Jaune spoke.

"Stay away from me. It's over. WE ARE THROUGH!" yelled Jaune.

Yang looked around the room to see all her friends staring at her in anger. Even her own sister Ruby glared at her coldly. She looked back up at Jasper and broke down.

Yang broke away from Weiss and ran. She ran until she couldn't anymore. She stayed where she was for hours. No one ever came to find her. She ended up staying in the courtyard for the night.

**The next morning**

Yang woke up and walked back to her dorm room. When she walked in, she saw all her teammates on their beds crying, however, they were all wearing dresses. When they noticed Yang, they all got up and left the room without so much as a word to Yang. There was then an announcement from professor Ozpin.

"Attention students. As you may know, one of our students, Jasper Nelson has passed away. There will be a funeral for him in front of the school where we will be releasing his ashes beginning in two hours. You will not be required to appear, however, you are encouraged to come and pay your respects." Said Ozpin as the announcement cut off. Yang went to her closet, grabbed her dress and got changed before going to the funeral. Once she arrived she saw almost the whole school had shown up. All of her teammates, Team JNPR, Jasper's team, Team CFVY, and even Team CRDL. Everyone present was in tears as Jasper's ashes were scattered off the edge of beacon. After a quick speech from Jasper's team, Ozpin came forward with three small urns. He handed one to Jaune, one to Ruby and one to Jasper's partner. After that, everyone gave their condolences to Jasper's team and left. No one spoke to Yang, or even looked in her direction. After everyone had left, Yang stayed and started to talk.

"Jasper. I am sorry. I had no idea that you would do this. I shouldn't have cheated on you. You didn't deserve that. You deserved so much better than me. I wish I could take back what I did, but I can't. I can only hope that you can forgive me for what I did to you." Yang kept talking for three hours before she broke down again.

'Wait for me Jasper. I'll see you soon.' Thought Yang, pulling out a gun.

**How's that for an ending? Always remember, death never affects only 1 person. It will affect everyone who is involved in that person's life. Always remember, you are never alone. There is always someone to talk to. Someone who is willing to listen. Someone who will never let you down. At any rate, I'm starting to cry, so leave a review of what you thought, and I hope to see you in my other stories. Goodbye.**


End file.
